


The Beast

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Dual-Gender AU [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dual-Gender, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Harley wakes in what soon becomes a nightmare.One that threatens to never end.





	The Beast

He woke, eyes barely responding as he pulled them open and gaze uncomprehendingly at his surroundings. He was alone which meant little to nothing to him. He forced himself to his feet, legs trembling and sending him to the ground a moment later.

Distantly he heard a noise. Something slithering across the floor and towards him. Closer and closer, coming from behind, yet he was too weak to turn and look.

Something cold, wet, and slimy touched his ankle and he jerk, whimpering as it wrapped around his flesh, drawing a pained mewl from his lips. The thing moved steadily farther, pushing itself up his pantleg while the wet slap slap across the floor told Harley that the rest of the thing was moving steadily closer.

He let out a soft sob when he felt the thing in his pants rip the leg to shreds, another following sync with his other until he was sprawled out in just his boxers and t-shirt.

Weakly, he managed to kick them off and roll onto his back, eyes going wide at the looming beast he laid eyes on.

He tried to scream but the beast - a hulking mammoth of a monster - moved faster than he and before Harley knew what was happening, one of the monster’s giant tentacles was forcing itself between his lips, shoving its way down his throat and choking him.

He gagged on a sour, salty taste. Hands flying up to pull it out, only for more tentacles to wrap around his wrist and latch on, pinning them to the ground so that he was pinned by wrist and ankle while the monster stalked closer, other tentacles working to get Harley’s boxers off.

When The Beast lay eyes on harley’s crotch, it froze. Confused. Of course it was. Harley was one of the rarest humans. Born with both cock and cunt.

A slut in the eyes of his father and disgrace in the eyes of his mother.

A  _ nothing  _ in the eyes of society.

It came closer and Harley sobbed as it’s tentacles wrapped around his legs, shoving his knees into his chest and spreading his legs wide to expose him. He tried to wiggle against the hold, tried to do anything he could to show the monster he was terrified.

It ignored him as it got into four legs, pressing his inhuman face into Harley’s cunt. Breathing heavily through his nose, tears stinging his eyes and heart racing in fear, Harley never could have been prepared for the tentative flick of a dry, rough tongue over his virgin cunt.

He would have screamed if he could, would have lashed out. But his fear only seemed to fuel The Beast on and before he knew it, the monster was lapping away at his cunt, shoving his tongue deeper inside with every other lick. 

Before too long, Harley was shaking and trembling, cunt leaking spit and juices as The Beast pulled away with a frown on his face. He didn’t speak as his hands - about the size of two of Harley’s heads put together - reached down and grip Harley’s asscheeks, pulling them apart to reveal his twitching, untouched asshole to the air.

Harley’s head is starting to hurt. The thing in his mouth had pulled back to rest on his tongue and started lazily secreting some sort of sweet liquid into his mouth.

At first, Harley had merely swallowed in order to not choke. Now he found himself almost suckling the thing, barely focused on what’s happening between his legs.

That didn’t last long and he shuddered violently when he felt something prodding at his hole. He struggled to lift his head but his body ached too much to move. A second later he let out a muffled cry as something hard and blunt pressed itself inside.

His cry turned into a sharp scream of pain as The Beast slowly forced itself inside with nothing to ease the way. In pain, Harley began to thrash and struggle, fighting to free himself even as more tentacles appeared from behind The Beast’s heavy, hanging ballsack, holding his limbs and head immobile until his body is buzzing.

He continued to scream and sob and  _ beg _ until The Beast finally went still, balls deep inside of Harley, twelve inch cock stretching the boy’s unprepped hole. The silence was filled with Harley’s gasping wails, now sent free as the tentacle in his mouth.

It was only then that Harley finally noticed his cock standing hard and proud, leaking precome onto his heaving belly. He noticed, then, that The Beast seemed almost confused. Unsure of where to go next.

Likely, Harley mused, it had realized too late that it had used the wrong hole. It moved so suddenly that Harly choked on air in his effort to scream. The Beast began thrusting, fast and hard and every time it pulled out, Harley had half a second to see his own blood on the giant, fat cock before it vanished into his tiny body once more.

He wasn’t sure how long this went on and on until The Beast finally went stiff, grabbing Harley’s hips and forcing his cock deeper into Harley’s asshole than before.

Harley whimpered, throat too sore to even try to scream as The Beast came, shooting its load deep into Harley until the small Dual-Gendered human could see his belly begin to swell with the amount.

After far too long, The Beast stopped and pulled out, leaving Harley panting and shaking on the floor, white cum leaking out of his ass while his own juices trickled from his leaking, aching cunt.

The Beast stared down with intense, beady, ugly eyes before the tentacles suddenly retreated and it gently reached down and scooped Harley up, lumbering over to the plush mattress in the corner and laying the small human down, tucking the thin sheets gently over Harley’s bruised and beaten form.

It tapped one giant finger against Harley’s head once or twice in the parody of a pet before bumbling off. As soon as it was gone, Harley sobbed until his vision went black.

…………………

The days and nights had blurred together now, punctuated only by the arrival of The Beast. Harley’s life had become something of a routine, though perhaps that was the wrong word.

He slept when he was tired, waking only to The Beast’s return as the minotaur like monster hauled him off the tiny mattress to force his enormous cock back inside of Harley’s puffy, swollen asshole.

It went on and on until pain was all Harley knew. Sooner or later, The Beast was going to tear Harley apart, that much the boy knew. But until then, he could do nothing more than lay there and take it and hope the monster didn’t choose to crush him for screaming too loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
